petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
E-Book Reader
A book reader on Petit Computer with books to be downloaded separately as GRPs. So far there is one complete Sherlock Holmes story, two short and snappy stories by Japanese writer Shinichi Hoshi, and a poem by Edgar Allan Poe. So scan away and start reading on the DS! PS: Feel free to suggest stories you think should be added. Instructions *Once you've downloaded a book go to add book and type in the name of the grp to import the book. *Right or touch arrow on right hand side- next page *Left or touch arrow on Left hand side- Previous page *B or type back- back *A-Confirm Changelog Version 1.0.0 *Initial Release Future Plans *Being able to bookmark pages *Finish touch controls Download Download the main program and any of the stories you want to read. The word you need to import a book is the same as the name of the grp, except for A Dream Within A Dream for which you need to type "DREAM". Middle click each image, or click and navigate to the full size image to scan the QR codes. File:E_readprg.png File:Kidnapgrps.png File:Medicinegrps.png File:Dreamgrps.png File:RHL1grps.png File:RHL2grps.png File:RHL3grps.png File:RHL4grps.png File:RHL5grps.png File:RHL6grps.png How to add new books 1.Use the python converter to convert the book to a png (Pygame is needed). If the book is too long to fit in one picture you'll have to find where the first png converted up to, paste the text starting at that point, and run the converter again. Repeat this until the whole book has been converted (Sorry about this being needlessly tedious. I wrote the converter a while back before I could write functions in python, so it's a bit rubbish). You can change the name of the picture to what you want by changing the text before .png in the pygame.image.save function near the bottom. 2. Use PTCutilities to convert the pngs to grps. 3. Decide the keyword (what has to be typed to add/remove a book) and add a new if then under @REW to set BNO to the smallest integer not taken if BNAME$ equals your keyword. 4. Add a new if then line under @SHELF very similar to the ones allready there but replace the number after MEM$, and the number in the BOOK() array with the BNO of your new book, and put the title of your book in a ?"" at the end of the new line. 5. Under @SHELFLOOP make a string equal to the first 20 chkchr values of your book title (including spaces after the title if it is less than 20 letters long) in a row and an if then to load the grp for your book if BOOKNAME$ is equal to the title of your book. PS: If you do the first two steps and tell me, as long as I'm not too busy I'll do the rest for you, because it would be easier to have one version of the program with everything on it than many different versions with one or two extra books. License "No license applied as of now." Notes If you find any bugs then please leave a comment. I'll do my best to fix them quickly. Credits *'Hiworldprg' - All programming *Shinichi Hoshi - wrote Japanese originals of Kidnap and Medicine *Nikzback - Translated Kidnap and medicine to English *Edgar Allan Poe - Wrote A Dream Within A Dream *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - Wrote the Sherlock Holmes books __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Applications